Custos ad Noctis Kapitel 3; "Exterminatus"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Todeshändler“ ---- center|500px “Exterminatus“ E's war eine der wenigen Stunden Schlaf den sich Moon könnte. Es gab noch so viele Matoraner zu reaktivieren. Doch jetzt brauchte sie etwas Ruhe. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Vor dem Mädchen baute sich eine Wand auf an der Unzählige Bilder hingen. Moon hatte das Gefühl wach zu sein und doch gleichzeitig im tiefsten Schlaf zu liegen. Sie kannte ein jedes dieser Bilder genau, auch diese Wand hatte sie des öfteren gesehen. Aber wieso erschien ihr dieser Teil des Alltags jetzt im Traum. Jetzt begannen die Bilder zu verschwinden. Nur drei blieben an der Wand zurück. Aus dem ersten schritt ein Glatorianer, so wurden die ersten Streiter der Bruderschaft genannt. Gresh war jener aus dem die Blutlinie entsprang welcher auch Moon angehörte. „Schön dich zu sehen,“ sprach Gresh und bot Moon seine Hand an, „man bekommt nicht oft die Ehre eine seiner vielen Söhne oder Töchter sehe und erleben zu dürfen.“ Noch verwirrt nahm das Mädchen die Hand ihres Urvaters und stand von einer zur anderen Sekunde mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld. „Mach dire keine Sorgen meine Tochter,“ sprach der Glatorianer freundlich, „dies ist nur eine Erinnerung vin mir die ich dir schenken möchte.“ „Sie soll dir eine Hilfe sein,“ fuhr Gresh fort, „wenn du dich den Fragen der Zukunft stellen musst.“ Um sie herum erschien das Dorf Tesara, so wie es vor 12.000 Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Zwischen den brennenden Fachwerkhäusern rannten Agori um her und flohen unter Anweisungen anderer Glatorianer. Hier und da kämpften mutige Krieger gegen Toa die dem Hordika Virus anheim gefallen waren. Es war ein fürchterliches Gemetzel und Moon rang immer wieder mit dem Brechreiz. Doch musste sie sich jetzt diesen Bildern stellen. Die Schlacht endete mit dem verlustreichen Sieg der Glatorianer und der Agori. „Warum enthauptet ihr eure Verwundeten und die Gefallenen?“ fragte das Mädchen beunruhigt. „Habe Geduld,“ meinte Gresh mit trauriger aber auch ernster Stimme, „das wirst du gleich sehen.“ Und kaum hatte der Glatorianer die Worte ausgesprochen standen die Gefallenen auf und verwandelten sich selbst in Hordika. Erneut brachen die Kämpfe aus, wurden aber rasch beendet. Nun verschwand das Bild des Dorfes wieder und der Raum mit den Bildern nahm den Platz ein. „Was ich dir zeigte,“ erklärte Gresh mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „war die letzte Schlacht gegen die Toa Hordika, wir hatten in jenen Tagen die Bedrohungen von Bara Magna getilgt.“ „Mögest du eines Tages ebenfalls die neue Bedrohung aus der Heimat vertreiben,“ mit diesen Worten kehrte der Glatorianer wieder in das Bild zurück. N'''un entstieg aus dem zweiten Bild aus dem zweiten Bild eine Agori Namens Natalie Breez. „Schön dich zu sehen,“ begrüßte die Agori das Mädchen, „man bekommt nicht oft die Ehre eine seiner Söhne oder Töchter sehe und erleben zu dürfen.“ Wieder nahm Moon die Hand an die ihr geboten wurde. Der Raum wechselte einem anderen. Ein Raum der Moon ebenfalls nicht fremd war. Es war eines der vielen Büros in dem Verwaltungsgebäude von Atero City. „Hör gut zu,“ betonte Breez, „dieses Gespräch wirst du in keinen Akten finden.“ „Aber mache dich auch auf etwas gefasst das dich vielleicht auch verletzen könnte.“ fügte Natalie hinzu, „nun aber sei wachsam und merke dir alles was du hören wirst!“ Die Tür des Büros öffnete sich und ein Agori mit Ärztekittel trat ein. „Was macht unser Experiment?“ erkundigte sich der Mann im Anzug hinter dem Schreibtisch, „wie kommen sie voran?“ „Hervorragend Mr. Präsident, besser könnte es nicht laufen wenn,“...erwiderte der Wissenschaftler. „Wenn,....was?“ unterbrach der Agori im Anzug, „was für ein Problem ist aufgetreten?“ „Sie haben die Immunität gegen Elementarkräfte, wie sie es gewünscht haben,“ sprach der Wissenschaftler, „aber sie haben auch so etwas wie eigene besondere Kräfte entwickelt.“ „Was für eigene Kräfte?“ brummte der Präsident erzürnt, „hoffentlich müssen wir sie nicht exekutieren und die ganzen Fördergelder waren für den Vorox!“ „Sie können Elementarkräfte spüren und das Schicksal des Trägers sehen,“ schluckte der Wissenschaftler, „darüber hinaus können sie einen,.....“ In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Breeze krachte auf den Boden. Drei weitere Agori stürmten in das Büro. Zwei hielten die Militärpolizistin am Boden und die dritte zog eine Pistole. Während das Bild wieder in das Zimmer mit den Bilder wechselte hörte Moon noch zwei Schüsse. „Ich habe das Gehört was vor dem Attentat gesprochen wurde,“ keuchte das Mädchen, „das Attentat auf Präsident Norgush, vor 400 Jahren.“ „Richtig,“ bestätigte Breez, „jetzt weißt du was vor den tödlichen Schüssen besprochen wurde.“ „Mögest du mehr Glück haben als ich,“ mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Natalie Breez und trat wieder in das Bild, „wenn du die wahren Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehst.“ Das Mädchen stand wieder auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Seit sie sich hin gelegt hatte waren nur zwei Stunden vergangen und der Traum kam ihr so vor wie eine ganze Nacht. Sie beobachtete die Matoraner und ließ sich die Worte ihrer Vorfahren noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Besonders ein Satz gab ihr Rätsel auf; ''„Sie können Elementarkräfte spüren und das Schicksal des Trägers sehen,“ darüber hinaus können sie einen,.....“ V'or 400 Jahren, das wusste die Todeshändlerin hatte Präsident Norgush eine umstrittene Untersuchung finanziert, diese beschäftigte sich mit den perfekten Agori und den Grenzgängern. Sie wurde von ihm als Experiment „Explicatio“ benannt. Diese Untersuchung hatte Millionen verschlungen und die harte Auslese der „Ausgesonderten“ zur folge. Um diesem Horror ein Ende zu setzen hatten mutige Agori schließlich das Verwaltungsgebäude gestürmt. Sie erschossen den Präsidenten und den führenden Wissenschaftler. Ab diesem Tage endete auch die Auslese, später „Aussonderung“ genannt. „Darüber hinaus können sie einen,“ wiederholte Moon leise, „was können sie oder besser wir?“ '''''Nachwort: Die Todeshändlerin fuhr auf die Beine und trat auf eine der geschlossenen Kapseln zu. Wir können Matoraner reaktivieren, dachte das Mädchen und ganz ohne Elementarkräfte geht das auch nicht. Wir wissen wie sie aufgebaut sind und ihr System funktioniert, überlegte sie, aber wir können auch das lebendige in ihnen wieder erwecken. Wenn dem so ist dann müssten wir, nein dann können wir auch Elementarkräfte verwenden. Das Mädchen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wenn wir einen Gegenstand besitzen der Elementarkräfte besitzt, dann können wir diese auch benutzen. Kapitel 1: '“Ruhe vor dem Strurm“'' ''M'oon lag in ihrem Feldbett und schlief. Luna blieb bei ihr und passte auf. Die letzten Wochen hatte ihre Freundin fast rund um die Uhr gearbeitet. Sie hatte die meisten der Matoraner reaktiviert und sich kaum Pausen gegönnt. So etwas zwang auch eine Todeshändlerin in die Knie. Moon brauchte etwas Ruhe und die vergönnte ihr jetzt bestimmt keiner. Die Matoraner waren jetzt auf Mata Nui und in Sicherheit. Um sie brauchte man sich nicht mehr zu kümmern. Alle Vorbereitungen für den finalen Schlag waren abgeschlossen und alles notwendige geregelt. Aber wo blieben die Toa Hordika und die Rahaga? Im Nebenzimmer stand einer der kleinen Container. Vor einem Monat hatte sich in ihm die automatischen Maschinenkanonen befunden. Nun lag in ihm ein Koffer mit den sechs Toa Steinen und ein Behälter mit der Maske der Zeit. Lanius und Noctis mussten den Container noch zum Shuttle bringen, damit sie es nach dem finalen Schlag nicht mehr brauchten. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören. Moon lag auf der Seite und blickte auf Luna, „es tut mir leid das ich jetzt so ein Klotz am Bein bin.“ „Nein, das bist du nicht,“ lächelte Luna und richte ihrer Freundin ein Becher Tee, „du hast da in dem Tunnel hervorragende Arbeit geleistet.“ „Danke,“ sprach Moon leise und trank die Tasse leer, „morgen müsste ich aber wieder auf den Beinen sein.“ Während Moon wieder einschlief dachte Luna wieder über die Toa Hordika nach. Wo waren sie so lange geblieben? Die junge Agori stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch. Sie hob das kleine Gefäß auf und öffnete es. So viel Aufwände für so ein kleines Objekt, ging ihr durch den Kopf. War der finale Schlag, das ende ihrer Mission auf Auqu Magna? Wohl er der Beginn einer ganzen Reihe von Missionen in die künstliche Welt. Doch wenn es das Schicksal ihrer Heimat abwenden konnte so war dies eine Mission die sich gelohnt hatte. E'in neuer Morgen brach an und Moon rieb sich die Augen. „Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren,“ lächelte das Mädchen, „bereit für einen harten Kampf!“ „Gut,“ erwiderte Luna während sie Wasser abkochte, „wir müssen noch den Weg zur zweiten Steuereinheit finden, damit wir die erste abschalten können.“ „Und auch die automatischen Maschinenkanonen müssen aufgestellt werden,“ ergänzte Moon, „die Feinabstimmungen werde ich gleich einstellen.“ „Ich hoffe das unser Geisterspiel auch funktioniert,“ bemerkte Noctis und setzte sich an den Tisch, „wir müssen Roodaka unter Umständen länger beschäftigen.“ „Zumal auch Vakama zu einem unberechenbarem Faktor geworden ist,“ erklärte der Todeshändler, „seine Gedanken sind so verwirrt das keine klare Richtung zu erkennen ist.“ Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und die vier Todeshändler bereiteten sich mit einem stillen Gebet auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. Diese Nacht würde der zunächst letzte ruhige Moment sein. Bevor sich Noctis in sein Feldbett legte prüfte er noch einmal seinen Helm und das Gewehr. Mit gutem Gefühl und Vorfreude auf den Kampf deckte er sich zu und schlief ein. „Dieser Kampf wird nicht das Ende sein,“ hörte Moon in ihrem Traum, „er ist erst der Beginn einer langen Reise.“ Das Mädchen richtete sich in seinem Traum auf und blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Ihr werdet Antworten zu Fragen finden,“ sprach eine Schattengestalt mit ruhiger Stimme, „aber auch neue Fragen deren Antworten ihr noch finden müsst.“ „Doch lasst euch nicht von neuen Fragen vom Ziel abbringen,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „denn auf jede Frage findet man eine Antwort, man muss nur wissen wo man nach ihr suchen muss.“ Die Stimme wurde wieder eins mit dem leichten Pfeifen des Windes und Moon legte sich wieder hin und schlief weiter. '''R'oodaka lag starr in ihrem Schlafgemach und bekam kein Auge zu. Immer wenn sie versuchte ihre zu schließen erschien zwei großen Augen die sie fokussierten. Es waren nicht die von Makuta es waren andere. Groß, schwarz und so finster wie die Nacht selbst. Der Morgige Tag würde über das Schicksal entscheiden, von ihm hing der Verlauf der Nacht ab. Und dieser entscheidende Zeitpunkt würde das Eintreffen der Hordika sein. Roodaka hoffte das sie noch am Tage erscheinen würden doch wehe in der Abenddämmerung. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte die Herrscherin die Nacht fürchten gelernt. Viele der Visorak wurden des Nachts getötet und dann die Alpträume. Das Schicksal stellte die Herrscherin auf eine erbarmungslose Prüfung.'' Kapitel 2: '“Ankunft der Toa Hordika“ D'er Tag nahm seinen Lauf und mit jeder Stunde schwand Roodakas Hoffnung die alles entscheidende Schlacht noch am Tage führen zu können. Selbst Sidorak spürte das Roodaka etwas vor ihm verbarg, etwas das ihr Angst machte. Der Herrscher der in den letzten Tagen immer mehr Abstand zu seiner Verlobten genommen hatte befürchtete einen Verrat. Zu mal ihm ein unheimliches Phantom gewarnt hatte. Vertraue ihr nicht, stand in dem Schreiben, sie wird versuchen euch zu ermorden. Den ersten Brief hatte er ignoriert doch dann folgte ein zweiter. Vertraue ihr nicht, sie benutzt euch nur. Wenn eure Hoheit nicht aufpasst hatte der Verfasser angemahnt, werdet ihr den Tod erleiden, durch Roodaka oder eines Fremden Hand. Anfänglich nahm Sidorak auch diesen Brief nicht ernst. Doch als er Roodakas Verhalten in den letzten beiden Monaten beobachtete ändert sich seine Meinung. Jetzt nahm er die Warnungen des unbekannten Verfassers doch ernst. Der König der Visorak verließ die Aufzugplattform ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. In seinem Zimmer holte er den dritten Brief aus einem versteckten Wandschränkchen. Sidorak schloss die Tür von innen und setzte sich an seinen Sekretär. Jetzt faltet er den Brief auf und las ihn noch einmal. Zu erst hatte der König das Dokument als Beleidigung aufgefasst denn der unbekannte stellte eine Bedingung. Doch jetzt kam diese Bedingung, welche fast wie ein Befehl formuliert war ganz anders herüber. „An Sidorak den Herrscher über Metru Nui,“ las der König, „wir wissen was ihnen widerfahren wird wenn sie unserem Befehl nicht folge leisten.“ „Roodaka wird euch verraten und ermorden,“ las Sidorak weiter, „sie dient einem Geschöpf das sich Makuta nennt.“ „Wenn sie es schon wussten dann ist es so,“ Sidorak fuhr mit dem Finger über die nächste Zeile, „wenn nicht dann wissen sie es jetzt.“ „Nun aber zu unserem Befehl,“ las der König weiter, „wenn ihr ihn befolgt, werdet ihr überleben.“ Sidorak unterbrach sein Tun und schritt zum Fenster. Von hier oben erschienen die Horden der Visorak wie eine ebene bunte Fläche. „All das hier aufgeben?“ fragte sich der König, „meine Horde, diese Insel und das wegen einem Brief eines Unbekannten?“ Sidorak wandte sich wieder dem Schreiben zu. „Eure Horden gehorchen euch nicht mehr wenn es Roodaka wünscht,“ ging es Sidorak durch den Kopf, wo her nahm der Unbekannte diese Behauptungen? Widerwillig las der König weiter, „doch gibt es einen Ausweg, dieser Ausweg liegt darin das Roodaka euch töten will.“ Toller Ausweg dachte Sidorak und seine Augen wanderten über die nächste Zeile, „sie wird zunächst versuchen euch durch eine Fremde Hand sterben zu lassen und wenn sie unserem Befehl folgen ist dieses Vorhaben eure Rettung.“ „Unser Befehl an sie ist ganz simpel und schlicht,“ las Sidorak und überlegte was jetzt noch für eine Frechheit folgen würde. „Kämpfen sie nicht und sorgen sie dafür das Roodaka sie dem Feind überlässt.“ „Den Rest übernehmen wir,“ las der König in der letzten Zeile, „vertrauen sie uns!“ R'''oodaka sah sich um, nur Vakama stand neben ihr und starrte Finster auf den Hof des Kolosseums. Wo war Sidorak hingegangen? Sie hatten sein Wegtreten nicht bemerkt. Gerade als sie sich aufmachen wollte ihren Verlobten zu suchen erschien er wieder auf der Aufzugplattform. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sidorak und spürte Roodakas Gefühle ein durcheinander aus Angst, Zorn und Übereifer, „sind die Hordika schon eingetroffen?“ „Noch nicht,“ sprach Roodaka und bemühte sich hart zu wirken, „nein, diese Feiglinge haben sich noch nicht gezeigt!“ Vor dem Haupttor blieben die fünf Toa Hordika stehen. Eine Schar Visorak baute sich vor ihnen auf und griff sie auf der Stelle an. Der Kampf ging schnell zu ende und alle Kreaturen erlitten einen schmerzhaften Abgang. Durch vereinte Kräfte sprengten die Toa Hordika das Tor und setzten ihren Weg fort. Die Aufzugplattform des Turms war bereits in Sichtweite und sie kam näher. Jetzt hatte die heiße Phase des Abends begonnen. Von allen Seiten drängten Visorak herbei und in wenigen Minuten waren die fünf Toa Hordika völlig umzingelt. Lanius beobachtete die Drohgebärden der fünf Toa aus seiner Position heraus. Der Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen war für den Todeshändler ohne Bedeutung. Für ihn zählte nur das was er sehen konnte. Von der anderen Seite lag Noctis auf der Lauer. Das Gewehr entsichert und den Finger am Abzug. Genau wie sein Kamerad wartete er auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. In dem ganzen Tumult blieben die Maschinenkanonen unbemerkt. Hinter dem Turm schlichen Luna und Moon zu einer geheimen Tür. Für einen Laien war sie nichts anderes als eine von vielen Steinplatten. Eine Leiter führte einige Meter nach unten und endete in einem Gang. Dieser führte etwa dreihundert Meter weit zu einer weiteren Leiter. Luna machte noch einmal kehrt und stellte neben dem Eingang zum Geheimgang die erste Maschinenkanone auf. Als sie damit fertig war kletterte sie in den Gang zurück. Vor der zweiten Treppe hatte Moon die zweite Maschinenkanone aufgestellt und eingerichtet. Nun stiegen beide Todeshändlerinnen die Leiter hinauf in den Raum voller Steuereinheiten, Schalter, Bildschirme und Tastaturen. Der Staub belegte das dieser Raum wirklich nur Eingeweihten bekannt war. Auch schien alles zu funktionieren. Nach einander erwachten die Bildschirme und Lichter zum Leben und die Bilder der Kameras bauten sich auf. Moon setzte sich vor das Hauptpult und verband die Kameras des Kolosseums mit dem Headset ihres Helms. Nach wenigen Sekunden konnte sie jetzt alles sehen was sich in den Sichtfeldern der Kamera befand. „Bereit?“ erkundigte sich Luna. „Bereit,“ erwiderte Moon, „verkabelt und vernetzt!“ „Fertig?“ fragte Moon. „Fertig,“ bestätigte Luna, „die Sprungbits sind angelegt und einsatzbereit!“ „Gut,“ lächelte Moon zufrieden, „der Lastenaufzug ist zu uns unterwegs, mit dem bringe ich dich dann auf die richtige Höhe.“ „Viel Glück,“ verabschiedete sich das Mädchen als ihre Kameradin in den Lastenaufzug stieg. „Danke, das werde ich auch brauchen,“ entgegnete Luna und schloss die Türen von innen. ''D'urch das Zielsuchsystem seines Gewehres konnte Noctis Vakama klar erkennen. Gerade brach der Hordika eine Spitze von der Plattform ab und schleuderte sie auf seine ehemaligen Brüder. Der Todeshändler folgte dem Wurfgeschoss und sah wie es wenige Meter vor den anderen Hordika im Boden stecken blieb. Wenn dies keine Herausforderung war? „Wir sind bereit,“ erklang es in den Helmen der Todeshändler, „jetzt kann die Party beginnen!“ „Prima,“ bestätigte Noctis, „Lanius und ich sind in Stellung gegangen und warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt.“ Jetzt fuhr auch die Aufzugplattform wieder hoch. Vom geheimen Kontrollraum aus behielt Moon die Szenerie. „Schießt doch bitte nur auf euch,“ brummte die Todeshändlerin genervt, „nicht auf die Kameras ihr Idioten!“ „Moon an Luna,“ funkte sie über ihr Headset, „du bekommst Besuch, dieser Keetongu klettert im Schatten des Turms hoch.“ „Ok danke,“ bestätigte die Todeshändlerin, „dann müsste Roodaka auch gleich reagieren.“ Die Aufzugplattform hielt und ein Gespräch zwischen Sidorak und Roodaka klang hinauf. Dies war das Zeichen auf das die Todeshändlerin gewartet hatte. Sie kletterte in eine Position von wo aus sie Vakama und die fünf Rahaga gut sehen konnte aber selbst nicht gesehen werden konnte. Im Hof begann ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den Hordika und den Visorak. Noch konnten sich die fünf Toa halten. So nahm die Zahl der zerstörten Visorak stetig zu. Die Todeshändler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die Schlacht zu überwachen. Doch bot sich noch keine Gelegenheit um ihr Ziel in die Tat um zu setzen. Außerhalb der Wirren der Schlacht sah es jetzt anders aus. Roodaka hatte Sidorak zurück gelassen und überließ ihn dem Wesen Keetongu. Der entmachtete König sah seinem Ende entgegen als sich die gewaltigen Fäuste über ihm erhoben. Er schrie laut auf doch jetzt geschah etwas mit dem Sidorak nicht gerechnet hatte. Kapitel 3: '“Der Schrecken erwacht“ D'ie Todeshändlerin stand rechts neben dem König der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie nahm ihren Helm ab so das die große Gestalt ihr wahres Gesicht sehen konnte. Mit einem finsteren Lächeln im Gesicht zog sie ihre Pistolen, zielte und betätigte die Abzüge. Sidorak schritt nach hinten als der Koloss vor ihm zu taumeln begann. Die gewaltigen Arme verloren ihre Kraft und sackten nach unten. Schwer atmend fiel Keetongu auf die Knie und kippte zur Seite um. Die junge Frau schritt auf den schwer atmenden Koloss zu und sah ihm in die Augen, „wie ist es der erste zu sein, wenn der Schrecken erwacht?“ Mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht setzte die Todeshändlerin dem großen Rahi den Gnadenschuss. Nun setzte sie wieder den Helm auf, „folgen sie mir Majestät, ich denke sie möchten doch sehen wie die Verräterin untergeht?“ Sidorak nickte und folgte der merkwürdigen Matoranerin. Die Toa Hordika kämpften weiter. Mit Mut, Entschlossenheit und Ehre. Sie brachten immer wieder weitere Visorak zu Fall doch die Masse der Kreaturen schien nicht weniger zu werden. Minute um Minute schloss sich der Kreis. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Erneut waren sie umzingelt und der Ringe aus Visorak zog sich immer enger. Jetzt war es so weit, jetzt könnte sich der Moment ergeben auf den die Todeshändler geduldig gewartet hatten. Rahaga Norik flog hinauf in den vernebelten Himmel. Die lange Stange hing noch dort aber wo waren seine Brüder und seine Schwester? „Norik wird seine Brüder hier oben nicht finden,“ sprach eine Stimme eiskalt und finster, „so etwas in der Art habt ihr schon mal gehört!“ Der Rahaga erblickte eine Matoranerin in einer Rüstung die er nicht kannte. „Wer seit ihr?“ fragte Norik schockiert, „ihr seit eine Matoranerin, warum kämpft ihr auf der Seite des Feindes?“ „Ich bin keine Matoranerin,“ erwiderte die Frau in der Rüstung, „und für mich gibt es hier nur Feinde!“ Norik erzitterte als er die Körper seiner Brüder und seiner Schwester auf einem Haufen liegen sah, „sind sie,...sind sie,...bitte sagen sie es nicht!!“ „Ja sie sind es,“ entgegnete die Stimme finster, „und du wirst ihnen bald folgen!“ Ein Ruck fuhr durch den Rahaga, ein stechender Schmerz folgte. Norik spürte wie ihn die Kraft verließ und er unsanft auf der Plattform fiel. Sein Bild wurde immer verschwommener, schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein. „Wenn ihr wieder aufwacht,“ kicherte die Todeshändlerin mit sich zufrieden, „findet ihr euch in einer Kapsel unter dem Kolosseums wieder.“ „Darüber dürftet ihr euch freuen,“ beendete sie den Satz, „denn das Schicksal anderer endet hier und heute!“ Sie legte das Seil wieder an und wandte sich über Funk an Moon, „bring mich auf Höhe und geh in die zweite Phase über.“ „Wird erledigt,“ bestätigte Moon, „beginne danach mit Phase Zwei.“ Unten im Hof kamen die Kämpfe zum erliegen. Die Toa Hordika gaben auf, nun erschien Roodaka auf einem noch größeren Spinnenwesen. Sie stieg von dem Geschöpf ab und schritt siegessicher auf die fünf Hordika zu. „Jetzt ist es gleich so weit,“ flüsterte Noctis und sein Zielsuchsystem wanderte abwechselnd über die Toa und Roodaka, „jetzt fehlen nur noch dieser Vakama und dieser Matau. L'''anius sah durch das Wärmebild die Umrisse der fallenden Hordika im Nebel. Der Finger ruhte am Abzug und das Zielsuchsystem erfasste den stetig sinkenden Abstand zum Ziel. Der Todeshändler musste genau zielen denn dieser Matau durfte nicht auf der Stelle sterben. Er musste noch am Leben sein wenn er Roodaka vor geführt wurde. Erst dann durfte er der Verletzung erliegen. Der Todeshändler atmete noch einmal ruhig ein und aus, dann schoss er. Roodaka wartete angespannt auf Vakama. Nun er schien er neben ihr und stieß den stark geschwächten Matau zu den anderen Toa Hordika. Eisige Stille erfasste alle anwesenden, keiner brachte ein Wort heraus. Nur das leise Wimmern von Nokama und das wütende Knurren von Whenua war zu hören. Sie knieten über Matau und hielten seine Hände. Sein Herzstein begann zu flackern, immer ungleichmäßiger und schließlich erlosch er. Jetzt zielte Noctis und betätigte den Abzug. Die Hordika waren zu allem bereit, dass Vakama so weit gehen würde. Besonders Nokama hielt ihren Zorn jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Wieder zuckten alle zusammen. Die Hordika sahen auf Roodaka, aus einem kleinen Loch in deren rechten Brusthälfte lief eine silbrige Flüssigkeit. Die Herrscherin neigte ihren Kopf schweigend nach unten und legte ihre Hand auf die Verletzung. Sie begann zu wanken und sackte in sich zusammen. Der rote Herzkristall fiel auf den Boden und blieb einen Schritt zwischen der zuckenden Roodaka und den Hordika liegen. Drei Matoraner in fremdartigen Rüstungen schritten durch die Reihen der Visorak. Die Kreaturen blieben wie erstarrt stehen. Nokama schrie und feuerte einen Rhoduka Spinner ab. Diese fremdartigen Matoraner gingen einfach weiter. Das Geschoss ging durch sie hindurch als ob sie nicht existieren würden. Einer der Visorak jedoch brach kreischend zusammen. Nuju schlug mit seiner Eisklinge nach dem Fremden der direkt auf ihn zu lief. Als wäre die Gestalt aus Luft, schnitt die Klinge ins leere. Nun ließ Luna sich von der Aufzugplattform fallen. Der Boden kam näher und näher. Sie konnte den Herzkristall sehen. Das Seil strafte sich und riss die Todeshändlerin wieder in die Höhe. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Herzkristall fest umschlossen. Die Hordika verloren die Fassung und schlugen um sich. Im Hof vor dem Turm brach des völlige Chaos aus. Die Visorak begannen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen und die Toa schienen auch jeden Halt verloren zu haben. Dazwischen wandelten ungestört die geisterhaften Gestalten. ''A'us dem Chaos entwickelte sich eine Panik und die Visorak stürmten auf das Tor zu. Die beiden Maschinenkanonen begannen zu feuern. Ein verheerendes Kreuzfeuer verwandelte die Kreaturen in Siebe. Silbrige Flüssigkeit spritzte um her und Gliedmaßen rissen ab. Die Waffen kamen wieder zu Stillstand. Das jämmerliche Pfeifen und Klicken der verendenden Visorak halte durch den Hof. Nur wenige Kreaturen waren den bösartigen Maschinen entkommen, die Horde der Visorak hatte auf gehört zu existieren. Noctis visierte Nuju an und behielt ihn im Fadenkreuz. Lanius nahm Whenua aufs Korn. Nokama erkannte jetzt das Vakama nicht der Mörder von Matau war. „Diese Geister haben unseren Bruder geholt,“ schluckte die Toa Hordika, „und sie werden auch uns holen.“ In dem Moment fiel Nuju mit einer verzerrten Drehung um. Dann stolperte Whenua nach vorne und sackte zusammen. Vakama und Nokama blickten in den Himmel. „Sie sind noch nicht von uns gegangen,“ sprach Nokama, „ihre Geistersterne leuchten noch!“ „Diese Welt ist nicht mehr die Eure,“ erklang es aus der Tür im Turm, „ihr werdet hier nicht mehr gebraucht!“ Eine geisterhafte Gestalt trat aus dem Turm und eine genau identische aus dem Hof auf die letzten beiden Hordika zu. „Das was ihr für Geister gehalten habt,“ sprachen die Geschöpfe paralel, „ist ein Hologramm, eine Täuschung.“ In diesem Moment verschwand die Gestalt die vom Tor gekommen war. Die aus dem Turm stand noch immer da. „Ich sage es ihnen weil sie sich bald an nichts mehr erinnern werden,“ bemerkte die Gestalt und zog ihre Pistolen, „ihr werdet wieder mit euren Freunden vereint sein, das verspreche ich euch.“ Mit einem guten Gefühl betätigte die Todeshändlerin die Abzüge und die letzten beiden Hordika fielen auf die Knie. „Es war mir eine Ehre dich Bruder genannt zu haben,“ weinte Nokama. „Und mir war es eine Ehre dich meine Schwester nennen zu dürfen,“ erwiderte Vakama mit traurigen Augen, „das es so enden sollte, hatte unser Schicksal nicht vorgesehen.“ Leiste kippten die Hordika zur Seite weg auf den Boden des Kolosseums. Der Morgen brach an und von all den Spuren des nächtlichen Kampfes war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Todeshändler hatten ihr Lager in der Ruine geräumt und fuhren nun wieder Richtung Ga Metru davon. „Einen Moment noch,“ bemerkte Moon und hielt die Gruppe an, „sollten wir nicht zusehen wie sich unsere Mission abschließt?“ „Gut,“ meinte Noctis und drehte sich mit den anderen um. Nun drückte die junge Todeshändlerin den Zünder. Der Knall war weit hin zu hören und beinahe in Zeitlupe brach das mächtigste Gebäude Metru Nuis zusammen. Das Kolosseum verwandelte sich in eine Staubwolke und gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an. Die Furno Bikes verschwanden in den Straßenschluchten Ga Metrus. Erst nach dem sich der Rest der Staubwolke gelegt hatte fuhren die Todeshändler zurück nach Le Metru. Zurück in das Lagerhaus und den Versorgungstunnel. Die Luke des Shuttles schloss sich und der Raum hob sich. '''''Epilog: D'er Raumkreuzer entfernte sich von dem Planeten. Moon blickte aus dem Panoramafenster auf Aqua Magna herab. „Ich wünsche euch da unten alles gute in eurem neuen Leben,“ flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, „ich hoffe ihr werdet es genießen können.“ Das Mädchen verließ die Bordkantine und schritt auf das Zimmer des Kommandanten zu. Auch wenn sie mich heute entlassen, dachte sie sich, habe ich das richtige getan. Unschuldige zu bestrafen nur dann wenn es unausweichlich ist, wiederholte sie in ihrem Kopf und in der Sache gab es schließlich einen anderen weg. Diesen Weg war Moon gegangen und dafür würde sie einstehen. „Fräulein Bloodgood,“ erklang es aus der Sprechanlage, „bitte eintreten.“ Mit gehobenem Haupt trat das Mädchen in das Zimmer. „Ich habe ihren Bericht gelesen und ich muss sagen,“ betonte der Agori in Uniform streng, „das ich mir sorgen machen muss.“ „Das man sie in irgend einem dieser öden Labore verlegt,“ fuhr der Kommandant jetzt mit freundlicher Stimme fort, „ich fände es Schade wenn sie ihre Rüstung gegen einen Laborkittel tauschen würden.“ „Ich habe eine Bitte an sie,“ flüsterte der Agori leise, „behalten sie den Teil des Berichtes über die Toasteine zurück, unsere Wissenschaftler sind für so ein Wissen noch nicht bereit.“ „Ja Sir,“ strahlte Moon und salutierte, „vielen dank für ihren Rat, ich werde mich daran halten.“ Wieder in ihrem Zimmer schlug sie die Mappe auf. Moon suchte den Absatz über die Toasteine und las ihn noch einmal. „Die Toa Steine können nicht nur aus einem Matoraner einen Toa machen,“ wiederholte sie ganz leise, „sie können auch einen Toa zurück zu in einen Matoraner verwandeln.“ „Ja, das können sie wenn man weiß wie es geht,“ flüsterte sie in ihr Kopfkissen, „wenn man weiß wie es geht.“ Lanius saß in der Badewanne und dachte nach. Wie oft hätte man Leben bewahren können und es nicht nehmen müssen? Warum musste erst diese junge Todeshändlerin zeigen das es auch andere Wege gab. Wissen konnte gefährlich sein oder sogar verboten. Aber verbotenes Wissen konnte auch zu einem guten Zweck genutz werden. Jetzt brauchten die zukünftigen Todeshändler keine Toa mehr zu töten. Man konnte sie mit den Toasteinen wieder zu Matoranern werden lassen. Warum kam in den elf Generationen der Todeshändler niemand auf diese Idee? Warum erst heute und warum eine neunzehnjährige Agori? „'''M'ein Schädel brummt,“ beklagte sich der Matoraner und fasste sich an den Kopf, „was ist passiert und wo bin ich?“ Er torkelte benommen zum Wasser und stürzte sich in das kühle Nass. „Was?!“ schrie der Matoraner auf als er sein Spiegelbild erblickte, „wieso bin ich wieder ein Ma,...ein Matoraner?“ „Das können wir dir auch nicht sagen,“ lächelte eine hübsche junge Matoranerin aus Ga Koro, „aber wir sind jetzt wieder das was wir einmal waren.“ „Nokama?!!“ stammelte der Matoraner, „ich dachte wir,....“ Nokama schüttelte den Kopf, „ach Matau, nicht gleich Ohnmächtig werden.“ Vakama saß neben Whenua im Sand. „Ich weiß nicht was ich von alle dem halten soll,“ meinte der Matoraner, „es ist alles so seltsam.“ „Ich habe gehört das ein Schmied in Ta Koro gesucht wird,“ lächelte Vakama und stand auf, „ich sollte mich dort mal melden.“ „Jetzt beginnen wir wieder ein neues Leben,“ bemerkte Whenua, „und irgend wie scheint sich unsere Bestimmung doch erfüllt zu haben.“ Vakama kam gerade rechtzeitig in Ta Koro an, um die erste Ansprache des neuen Dorfältesten zu hören. Nach dem ende der Feierlichkeiten besuchte Vakama das neue Dorfoberhaupt. „Norik?!“ entglitt es dem Matoraner, „du bist kein Rahaga mehr!“ „Ja,“ grinste Norik und bot Vakama eine Tasse Tee an, „ich bin jetzt ein Turaga, wie meine Brüder und meine Schwerter.“ „Habt ihr auch diese große Lücke in euren Erinnerungen?“ erkundigte sich Vakama neugierig. „Ja, das haben wir,“ erwiderte Norik, „doch wir leben wieder in Frieden und Wohlstand mit all den Matoranern.“ „Das ist war,“ bestätigte Vakama zufrieden, „und ich freue mich auf mein neues Leben.“ „Was hast du vor?“ wollte Turaga Norik wissen, „ ich muss mich in mein neues Amt einarbeiten.“ „Ich werde eine Reise machen,“ überlege Vakama und lächelte zufrieden, „ich möchte die Insel Mata Nui besser kennenlernen.“ „Ich werde Nokama, Whenua, Nuju, Matau und Onewa besuchen,“ freute sich der Matoraner, „und dann werde ich wieder das tun was ich am besten kann!“ „Eine Gruppe Helden anführen?“ bemerkte Turaga Norik. „Nein,“ meinte Vakama und zog einen Hammer aus seinem Beutel, „ich werde wieder Masken schmieden.“'' '''''Nachwort: E'in mancher meint das es nur einen Weg gibt ein bestimmtes Problem zu lösen. Ohne Gnade alles aus zu löschen. Den Tod unter den Feind bringen und dies im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit. So geschah es elf Generationen lang. Und dennoch folgten die Todeshändler seit je her einem Prinzip das besagte; '„Nur wer Leben gegeben hat, darf auch Leben nehmen!“ I'n den elf Generationen vor mir beschränkte sich dieser Grundsatz darauf das nur der oder die Agori den Dienst im Namen der 1.000 Jährigen Bruderschaft antreten durfte, wenn er oder sie das genetische Erbe an einen nächsten weiter gegeben hat. Kurz gesagt durfte nur ein Vater oder eine Mutter für die Bruderschaft zur Waffe greifen. Ja so wurde es seit der Gründung der Bruderschaft von einer in die andere Generationen weiter gegeben. Auch ich habe mein Erbe weiter gegeben. So wie es der Ritus festlegt Die 1.000 Jährige Bruderschaft beruht auf einem eigenen Gesetzt, sie hat ihre eigenen Richtlinien. Dieses Gesetz und die Richtlinien haben bis heute bestand. Das Relikt einer alten Geheimgesellschaft. Und niemand in Bruderschaft wird daran denken das alt bewerte auf zugeben.Und niemand dachte bis her daran das man auch auf eine andere Weise Leben geben kann. '„Manchmal bedarf es dem Zufall oder dem Schicksal, wie manche es auch nennen. Warum nicht auch neue Wege gehen wenn sich damit doch auch die alten Ziele verfolgen lassen?“ E's ist Zeit um zu denken und einen neuen Weg ein zuschlagen. Zu mindestens das was taktische Wesenszüge im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit betrifft. Denn wer an einem bestimmten Punkt nur ein wenig mehr Gnade walten lässt, natürlich nur wenn es die Situation zulässt, der gibt Leben. Derjenige oder diejenige hat unter Umständen mehr Leben gegeben als jene die durch das flüchtige Vergnügen einer Nacht ihr Erbe weiter gaben. ''G''ezeichnet; ''Moon Bloodgood Todeshändlerin der 1.000 jährigen Bruderschaft g''enannt '''''Deep Core Soldiers Hauptrollen: Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum 1.JPG| Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood 1.JPG| Datei:3 Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Datei:1 Luna Maris 1.JPG| Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser